


the more things change

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Yifan leaves is the day Kyungsoo vows never to speak to him again. Years later, they're exchanging vows that neither one of them would have expected all that time ago. Post-Exo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more things change

**Author's Note:**

> **warning** : mentions kris' departure from exo
> 
> originally posted at my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/8480.html) for [kyungsooperior](http://kyungsooperior.livejournal.com/1562.html). dedicated to [sugarystatic](http://sugarystatic.livejournal.com/) because queen of krisoo tbh, whose exceptional, lovely krisoo fics never fail to give me inspiration and constantly reignite my love for the pairing. thank you morgan for betaing. 
> 
> i compiled a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLA2RobjWvwi7mImrvYyhAhKeDHHaT-Bn1) for this fic, if anyone wants to have a listen. thanks to tove lo, sia, and roy kim's newest albums, i was able to pull through.

 

* * *

 

« _plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose._ »  
"the more things change, the more they stay the same."

_— french proverb_

 

"Have you told your parents yet?"

He worries his lower lip as he spins the ring around his finger.

Worries. A verb, in this case, all though he has plenty of the noun. In fox hunting, it means _'the action of the hounds in tearing to pieces the carcass of a fox.'_

Charming.

"Not yet."

He gives it another spin for good measure. What was that English nursery rhyme children used to sing? _'Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies . . .'_

The thin engagement band slips, spiraling down, spiraling out of control. He quickly twists it back up to the base of his ring finger, a widening gyre.

"Should I be there with you when you do?" Static on the other line, a rustling noise as his fiancé shifts on his hotel bed. He can imagine it crinkling beneath his weight, every uneven crease spreading out from a plane of white. Kyungsoo hears the man breathe as he hesitates. "Should I be there with you right now?" he asks.

_No, you'd just make it worse,_ he thinks, but he can't say it out loud. It hurts him. It would hurt Yifan.

_'Ashes, ashes.'_

"No, it's okay. I'm all right. You do your thing, I'll do mine."

There's a drawn-out sigh from across the ocean. Yifan is finishing up filming in America for another movie he'd snagged the lead role in, and it's been draining all his energy. Kyungsoo has his own movie that he's caught in the middle of. Busy schedules, just like old times.

"What happens when they try introducing you to girl after girl and you're already married?"

_'We all fall down!'_

"They don't have to know," Kyungsoo says.

Coming out to his parents is not an option. It isn't just that – admitting to liking other men – but the fact that he's also getting married to one.

A former bandmate, none the less.

"Don't they?" Yifan questions.

"They don't," he says firmly.

"My mom knows," Yifan says matter-of-factly.

"You tell your mom everything," Kyungsoo reminds him.

"Touché."

It's Kyungsoo's turn to sigh.

"Listen. I'll see you soon, okay?" he says. "You're coming back—"

"In just a few days. Friday, hopefully." Another crackle of static. "God, I miss you."

Kyungsoo is tearing his bottom lip to pieces. He feels some kind of heaviness rise up from the pit of his stomach and float to the top of his heart, pumping venom into his veins. Indigestion, maybe. One of his fanclubs served fried food at lunch today.

"I love you," Yifan tells him.

"I know. I love you, too," Kyungsoo hiccups. He hangs up after they say their prolonged goodbyes, because Yifan never wants to let him go.

 

❇

He's marrying Yifan in less than a month. His parents think their son still lives in Korea, acting in movies and dramas, singing for OSTs. He does.

Sometimes.

The majority of his time is spent in China with Yifan: watching Yifan act, hearing Yifan sing (even the terrible-sounding Chinese ballads he'll half-hum, half-croak around the apartment), letting Yifan kiss him, kissing Yifan. They've travelled together frequently, to Europe and to North America, sharing the same bed, making love.

Kyungsoo's nearing thirty and he's spent part of his life in a boy group, so he's obligated not to tell his parents everything. They don't run his life.

Yifan does.

Not in the way you'd think. His partner doesn't _control_ his life. Yifan is too kind; he would never instigate it and Kyungsoo would never follow through with it. But he's certainly a driving force, a . . . a lifeline.

Kyungsoo can't stay away for long. He always comes back.

Being at Yifan's side is where he feels safest, the most confident. Even when his doubts arise, like not telling his parents and holding off confessing to the media, he's never been more certain of his place.

When they were looking for a place to move in together, they settled on China. Korea isn't too far away for Kyungsoo's schedules and Yifan still didn't feel comfortable revisiting the country he used to spend so much time in.

"Korea doesn't want me," Yifan joked.

"I want you," Kyungsoo said.

"Well, thank god for that, at least."

The flat they share is spacious and luxurious enough, considering their paychecks, but it feels too empty when the other is gone.

He gets lonely.

He misses the times they both had breaks from filming or promotions, where they'd walk to the café down the street and share coffee and bagels. Silly domestic things like doing laundry together, not just Kyungsoo, standing there alone in front of the dryer for several minutes as he buries his face into one of Yifan's shirts. Going to the supermarket to buy what they needed for that night's dinner. Watching one of Yifan's foreign indie films on the couch, snuggling beneath the same blanket.

What they have is a quiet love; it speaks in whispers, their hearts beating together as one.

They don't always talk. They don't have to. Communication lies in shared ideas, natural sparks, and subtle touches, indicating what the other wants.

Kyungsoo waits for Yifan's return.

❇

Waking up next to Yifan in the morning is something thinks he'll never tire of. Kyungsoo opens his eyes slowly, focusing on the lines of his lover's brows and how they furrow slightly in his sleep. He looks troubled, like he's thinking too hard, even while he's unconscious. The smaller man reaches out and smoothes his brow, stroking the ridge of bone with a feather-light touch.

His partner stirs and opens his eyes. When he sees Kyungsoo, he smiles.

"Good morning," he says.

"Morning," Kyungsoo whispers. His voice is hushed. He doesn't want to ruin the mood. For now, he is sated.

Yifan's eyes flutter closed, leaning into his partner's touch. He looks as though he'll fall back to sleep.

It's okay, Kyungsoo thinks. He'll let him. They can spend the whole day in bed.

"I wasn't too hard on you last night, was I?" Kyungsoo asks.

Yifan opens his eyes again, a weary smile crossing his lips.

"I felt like my dick was going to fall off because you rode it so hard, and my ass is sore because your hips were merciless, but yeah. I'm okay. It was good."

Kyungsoo had pounced on his fiancé when he'd come home late in the evening. Yifan claimed he was too tired to do anything but sleep, but he bends easily to Kyungsoo's will. Kyungsoo was glad to do all the work.

The younger man gets needy when they're away from each other for too long. It's one of his biggest weaknesses, craving sexual gratification after harbouring away so many pent-up desires.  
  
Yifan had lied on his back as Kyungsoo rode him with urgency, grinding his hips down with an energy he hadn't been able to tap for years. He wasn't satisfied. They disengaged briefly as Kyungsoo opened Yifan up for him; long legs spread out and beautiful, warm and wound tight around his probing fingers. Without any further preamble, Kyungsoo had driven him into the mattress, sent him surging forward and maybe hitting the headboard once or twice. Only after he came buried deep inside his lover did the rush reside and he could settle peacefully in Yifan's arms.

Now, Kyungsoo slaps Yifan lightly on the shoulder and squints at him because of his comment. Yifan chuckles, and when Kyungsoo isn't expecting it, rolls him over onto his stomach, pinning his arms to the bed.

"My turn," he murmurs in Kyungsoo's ear, moving down to his shoulder blades and pressing kisses into his skin. Kyungsoo exhales slowly, resting his cheek against the pillow and memorizing the feeling of Yifan's lips making their way down his back, grazing the gentle dip of his spine.

They don't spend the rest of the day in bed, however; Kyungsoo decides it's too wasteful. Instead, Kyungsoo drags Yifan to the kitchen and prepares one of his favourite dishes while his fiancé hovers around him, helping when he's needed. The taller man opens his mouth periodically, which is his idea of begging, and Kyungsoo complies with his wishes, giving his partner a taste of whatever meat or vegetable is at the end of his chopsticks.

"Your cooking always tastes so delicious, I think I missed it the most," Yifan tells him, his mouth half-full of simmered pork.

"It's not that good; it's just because you like me," Kyungsoo explains.

Yifan shrugs, wandering off. Kyungsoo finishes cooking without any further distractions.

After they eat, the couple migrates to the couch, Kyungsoo fitting snugly in Yifan's lap. He plays with the man's fingers, long and large, endlessly fascinated by how wide he has to space his apart to accommodate Yifan's.

They sit in silence until Yifan voices his thoughts.

"I don't want our marriage to be something you're ashamed of . . . _I_ don't want to be someone you're ashamed of marrying," Yifan confesses, biting his lip.

Yifan had always thought Kyungsoo should tell his parents about him. About _them_. He knew their talk from before wasn't finished.

Kyungsoo didn't want to continue this conversation. In fact, he dreads it. He busies himself with Yifan's fingers instead, fighting back mild annoyance. Yifan clears his throat, awaiting a response, and Kyungsoo heaves a sigh, twisting around in his lap and straddling the taller man.

He looks so put down, Kyungsoo thinks, so he kisses him.

"I'm not, I'm not," he whispers against Yifan's lips, pressing their foreheads together until their noses bump. "I love you, okay? I'm not ashamed. My parents are just . . . difficult."

"What if they find out in the worst way possible?"

"What is the worst way possible," Kyungsoo asks, kissing him full on the lips. "Tell me."

Yifan chases after his mouth when he pulls away. He hesitates a moment and thinks better of it.

"The news," he says.

"Former bandmates elope in secret?" Kyungsoo teases and kisses him softly, down his neck.

"Mmm" is all Yifan has to give in return, sinking back into the cushions. He melts beneath Kyungsoo's ministrations.

"It'll blow over in a year, tops," Kyungsoo assures his lover. His fiancé. His—

He's thought about the concept of soulmates before. He doesn't believe in the supernatural hokeyness of it all; it sounds too idealistic, a mindset he doesn't want to invest in or rely on. But when he's with Yifan, his soul feels at rest. Content. At peace with itself, with Yifan's presence. Two souls bonding, melding together into one. Two bodies molding into each other, lips tied together, bodies connected, hearts intertwined.

Yifan holds him, arms around his waist. His thumbs dig underneath the hem of his shirt and stroke the small of his back, caressing the sensitive bare skin. Kyungsoo grinds down appreciatively, coaxing a moan from Yifan's throat. Making out on the couch is an excellent way to spend their afternoon, he thinks, and a good distraction from real life obligations.

Even after all these years, they still haven't had enough of each other. Sometimes they just need each other, wherever and whenever they can take it.

The rhythm of his hips picks up, his pelvis like a pendulum against Yifan's, seeking the friction they both yearn for. The continued rubbing of their lower halves together causes them to come in their sweatpants respectively.

"We haven't done that in a while," Yifan says, short on breath.

"We must have reached the fountain of youth," Kyungsoo pants.

They both laugh, Kyungsoo collapsing onto Yifan's broad chest in a fit of giggles.

Yifan proposed to him on this same couch. He'd sat Kyungsoo down and taken his hand, pulling out a miniature black box from his back pocket. Kyungsoo knew what would happen next: he had slid the ring on his finger for him without asking first, because it was inevitable that Yifan already knew his answer.

"I know you don't care for rings very much, but—"

Kyungsoo kissed him. He'd kissed him and kissed him. "Thank you," he said. I do, I do, I do. The premature wedding vows.

_I love you._

❇

Kyungsoo wanted a courthouse wedding, quick and quiet: just the two of them and the judge, no guests and no commotion. To his chagrin, Yifan and his mother had talked him into a small private ceremony with a few close family members and friends, and the date was set.

"Just plain black suits, no fancy obscure Alexander McQueen designer suits with odd shapes stitched into them," Kyungsoo warned him.

Yifan chuckled, a little wide-eyed. "You remember that?"

How could he not? Yifan had been a rookie actor then, no longer Kris from Exo but Wu Yifan, the male lead in an upcoming Chinese film. His hair was cut short, slicked back, and dyed closer to a natural shade than his previous bleached blond. Kyungsoo had hunched over the glow of his laptop screen as he looked at the news photos, draped in blankets and furiously shovelling mint chocolate chip ice cream into his mouth, straight from the tub, his hair sticking up in all directions. He'd been a mess.

Something Yifan had said before he disappeared kept repeating itself over and over in his head.

_Someday, I'll leave you._

—but I'll always be close behind, Kyungsoo thought, because there he was, looking up his photos in secret.

It was unfortunate, because losing one of their leaders so abruptly had led to the collected decline of their health and happiness, and ultimately, Exo.

_The centre cannot hold. Everything falls apart._

Once Yifan left, things didn't get better. The load was not lightened.

It got worse.

Lu Han followed just months later, claiming similar reasons for his departure. There was no bitterness left behind in his wake, however. That was all reserved for the initial deserter.

He tried to stay away from the photos, the videos and the news articles, the interviews. He had tried to stay away from Yifan. Failed. Caught himself looking. Hating. Resenting. Pining.

Kyungsoo hadn't appeared as confused or affected by the turn of events as some of the other members. Exo clung to the fragile hope that they were still one, and Kyungsoo threw all his belief and energy into it.

He closed his laptop. Yifan had changed. (He still looked the same.) He couldn't recognize him. (He would always hate him.)

Time went by slowly. The group dissolved roughly two years following the loss of half their Chinese members, and the boys, now men, scattered. They moved onto other projects, other jobs. Kyungsoo dedicated himself fully to acting.

As time passes, things that were once important become less of a concern. They don't matter as much because you focus on other tasks at hand. The hate begins to fade. Forgiving people is sometimes the best option instead being consumed by hate: it just takes time. Criminalizing someone for their past actions and holding grudges is a waste of time.

Forgive, but not forget.

There's always an alternative. You can forget but not forgive.

But how could Kyungsoo forget a face like Yifan's? A person like Yifan?

Yifan is not a person easily forgotten.

They meet again in another life, another time. It was a couple years after Exo's disbandment. With their shared occupation, he and Yifan attended the same awards ceremony for Asian actors. They saw each other briefly through the crowd of distinguished actors, barely showing any acknowledgement that they had except for a polite nod in the other's direction. The next time it happened, Kyungsoo built up the courage to talk to Yifan (they both won awards that night, so perhaps they were in lighter spirits because of it) and asked for his number.

They didn't start dating right away, of course. Kyungsoo learned to let go of any remaining enmity and they slowly started rebuilding their friendship over the course of a year.

New beginnings rekindle a former fondness, which eventually grows into love.

❇

It's a week before the wedding when Kyungsoo schedules a video call with his parents. Yifan was called back to re-film a few scenes so Kyungsoo has the apartment to himself.

He takes a deep breath as he hits the call button.

Their faces materialize on the screen. He hasn't seen them in a while. He almost feels neglectful.

After they greet each other, he decides to say what needs to be said.

"Mom, Dad . . . I'm getting married."

His mother's face lights up. "To whom? An actress? A singer? A model?"

His throat feels strained. "Do you remember . . . Kris?" The name sounds alien when it comes from his mouth.

Kyungsoo's mother tilts her head to the side. The look of confusion on her wrinkled visage is disheartening.

"Kris? I don't believe I've ever heard of a girl named Kris," she says.

"From Exo, a long time ago?"

Her expression darkens. Kyungsoo can clearly make out the lines in her face even in the shoddy image. "The one who left and filed a lawsuit?"

"Did you steal his wife?" his father asks, jokingly, and it's the first time he's spoken. Even through the thousands of miles distance, Kyungsoo detects an edge to his voice.

_No, but I stole his heart,_ he thinks.

Kyungsoo swallows. "His name is Wu Yifan, and we met each other again after the group broke up."

_And he's stolen mine._

"I'm getting married. To him. I'm marrying Yifan in a week."

His father stands up from the chair he'd been sitting in. His mother puts her hand on his arm.

There isn't much left to say. Kyungsoo apologizes and disconnects.

❇

They get married in Vancouver, close to where Yifan used to live. Kyungsoo's parents couldn't make it. They'll ignore or deny his existence for a year or so, but they'll come around eventually — at least for the sake of their son.

Time heals (most) wounds.

Kyungsoo informed his brother well before he told their parents because he'd known Seungsoo would be more accepting. His brother sent his wishes and good luck, apologizing that he couldn't be at the ceremony due to previous obligations.

As the couple exchanges vows and kisses each other (Yifan leans down and Kyungsoo meets him half-way on his tiptoes, their way of kissing done without a second thought), someone in the audience that they hadn't seen at the start of the wedding stands up and starts clapping. The man whoops loudly, waving a handkerchief around.

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

They turn to see that it's one of their former bandmates. Yifan laughs despite himself. _Chanyeol._

At the reception, Park Chanyeol approaches them with a broad grin on his face. Kyungsoo had kept in touch with him after Exo disbanded because he knew he wouldn't be able to escape his best friend. When Yifan and Kyungsoo started seeing each other, Chanyeol opened up to the idea of renewing contact with the Chinese man he used to look up to. If Kyungsoo thought he was a good person, then Chanyeol did, too.

The newlyweds had invited some of the other bandmates, but Chanyeol was the only one who showed up. Lu Han explained that he was doing promotions for a movie and was stuck in China until further notice, apologizing to them both. Lu Han and Yifan remained close after they left the kpop industry, even acting in some of the same movies.

Baekhyun had emailed them a week before, informing them that he couldn't be there and apologizing profusely. He told the couple that he'd send their present along with Chanyeol if he managed to make it. I never know where you guys are, he wrote, so give me an address and I'll ship it just in case. Baekhyun is a soloist at SM, marketed as a ballad singer. Everyone else they had notified of the wedding was tied up with something or other.

Chanyeol's bowtie is slightly askew, Kyungsoo notices, and he diligently adjusts it for him. The taller man is carrying something bulky and box-shaped under one arm, but he uses his other to gather Kyungsoo into a bone-crushing hug and lifts him off the ground.

He makes Yifan his next target, ending the embrace with a high-five.

"Congratulations!"

"I can't believe you made it," Yifan says, grinning widely and baring his gums.

"Me neither! My flight was late. I didn't even have time to angrily complain about it over social media." He hugs Kyungsoo again. "Soo, I'm so happy for you guys. You two make a great pair. You're a match!" He gives them a thumbs up.

"What's that thing you're holding, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol glances down at the object wrapped in metallic blue and silver paper.

"Oh, this? It's a blender! Every newlywed couple needs a blender, right?" He hands it to Yifan.

"Truly amazing. Thank you so much, Chanyeol."

Their friend also chose the acting route, dabbling in composing on top of that. He has a wife and twins back in Korea, a little boy and a little girl.

Chanyeol blinks, remembering something. He removes a long, thin box from his suit pocket and offers it to the two.

"I almost forgot! Baekhyun told me to give this to you guys. Open it up, I have no idea what's inside," he says excitedly.

Matching silk ties, sleek and elegant, lie on a bed of crushed velvet.

"They're lovely. We'll be sure to send him our thanks. Tell him that for us, too," Yifan says.

"Of course. Or I'll twist your story up a bit and tell him you hated them and threw them on the ground," he replies.

"Please don't do that, Chanyeol," Yifan says seriously, as if he actually believes him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and grabs hold of his arm.

"Come on, let's get a drink. You two make me need alcohol."

❇

They hadn't discussed a honeymoon. In the car ride back to the hotel, Yifan turns down the volume to the radio so he can be heard.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere."

Kyungsoo is quiet, thinking. He gazes out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a verdant blur.

"Or we can just hang out at our place, if you'd prefer," Yifan says a little uncertainly, nervously trying to decipher Kyungsoo's silence.

"Alaska," he says.

"What?"

"I want to go to Alaska."

Yifan blinks. "Soo, you'll freeze. You can barely handle Vancouver."

Yifan had taken him to his hometown a few times. For Christmas one year they stayed at a small cabin his mother had acquired nearly a decade ago. There must have not been any active housekeeping in a while, because its poor heating was on the verge of breaking down and Yifan had to wrap Kyungsoo up like a burrito in layers upon layers of insulated clothing. They couldn't even have sex because they were shivering too much, teeth clacking together whenever they tried to kiss.

Luckily, during the last two days of their vacation, the maintenance worker showed up on their snow-covered doorstep and fixed the heating system. They celebrated by lying on the heated porch, sharing the same blanket and watching the northern lights dance across the sky. Yifan leaned over and kissed him then, kissed him until he was above Kyungsoo, shielding him from the cold wind as an array of changing colours framed the outline of his body.

"No one can find us there."

"What are you hiding from?" Yifan jokes, hands on the wheel.

"I just want to be with you," Kyungsoo says.

"All right," he replies, still a little doubtful.

"I want to go ice fishing." Kyungsoo smiles at him. It's contagious.

Yifan smiles back and pecks him on the lips.

"Alaska it is."

❇

   
Yifan rents out a huge luxury lake house on the edge of a vast, deep blue lake carved by a massive glacier that has long since melted. The house lies at the foot of a long line of snow-capped mountains shrouded by evergreens.

The two have been together long enough to not feel the need for an abundance of sex on their honeymoon, but they end up stripping in the grand entranceway regardless, eagerly helping each other out of their clothes while locking lips. Their passion is supercharged despite the frigid temperatures outside.

Yifan takes him everywhere. They break in the king size bed after stumbling blindly into the master bedroom, the remnants of their clothing hanging off their bodies, and Yifan lays Kyungsoo down on the memory foam mattress and spreads him apart with his thumbs, pleasuring him with his mouth and expert tongue.

The couple agrees to test out the hot tub, Kyungsoo climbing into Yifan's lap half-way through and sinking down on his cock beneath the warm water and fragrant foam. Somehow they make it to the laundry room, even though no laundry is to be done, and Yifan has his husband bend over the dryer as he takes him there.

"Next time, fuck me while the machine's actually going," Kyungsoo tells him, pushing back against Yifan's cock.

While the first day is spent making love anywhere and everywhere, the second day they try ice fishing. After thirty minutes of nothing but chapped lips and shaking shoulders, Kyungsoo is extremely frustrated and very, very cold. Normally he has more patience than this, but the weather is doing a fantastic job at testing his nerves. Yifan looks over with a sympathetic expression on his face, noticing that his husband's lips are tinged blue. He leans over and kisses them until they're warm and pink again, and Kyungsoo feels a bite tugging at the end of his rod.

They cook the fish for dinner, and Kyungsoo thinks it's the best fish he's ever tasted.

One afternoon when the weather is milder, they take a small row boat out on the lake. The smaller man sits between the larger man's legs, reclining against Yifan's sturdy chest for support and warmth as they row together.

"If you stand up or rock this boat in any way, I swear to god I'll kill you," Kyungsoo threatens. It had taken some coercing on Yifan's part for Kyungsoo to agree to ride in the wooden contraption. He isn't fond of water. Especially water you can easily freeze and drown in.

"Babe, I won't, don't worry," Yifan assures him. They both have bright orange life vests on. It doesn't help the freezing to death part.

"You're a giant oaf; how can I trust you?"

"If anything happens, I'll jump in after you and bring you back."

"No. If that happens, I'm taking you down with me," Kyungsoo says.

Yifan stops rowing suddenly and slips his hands beneath his husband's vest, tickling his sides. Kyungsoo shrieks and giggles, wriggling around in Yifan's grasp, trying to get away. The vessel rocks haphazardly in the water.

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute," says Yifan, kissing the top of his ear. Kyungsoo shivers. "I couldn't resist."

His voice is husky, his breath hot against his cheek. Despite the multiple layers of clothing, Kyungsoo could melt.

Fortunately he's only wearing one pair of pants, and interestingly enough, he ends up shedding them once he's on his back on the floor of the boat. He can hear the water quake beneath him through the wood, faintly wondering just how the hell Yifan convinced him to not only go out on the lake in a tiny boat, but to have sex on it as well.

Any further worries fade away when Yifan's mouth closes around him, taking him in deeper and deeper with every dip of his head. Yifan's head between his legs is nice no matter where they are, he thinks, squeezing his thighs around his husband's temples, urging him to take more of his cock.

Things progress and Yifan pulls out a thin bottle of lubricant from his coat pocket, to which Kyungsoo stares at in disbelief.

"Why the hell do you have lube on you when we're in the middle of a lake?"

Yifan blinks, looking down at the small commodity. "Because it's our honeymoon. I have to be prepared at all times."

Kyungsoo has no further complaints, even though the boat rocks whenever Yifan pistons his hips with too much force and Kyungsoo clenches around Yifan every time it happens, causing him to laugh and moan alternatively.

_Aurora borealis_ visits them that evening, a memory of the past. Waves of vibrant green paint the night sky as Yifan holds Kyungsoo in his arms on the dock by the lake. Things may be different now, but the light show still looks the same as it did all those years ago.

❇

  
The last day they hike up into the mountains. It's very peaceful there. Tranquil. Quiet. Nothing but the sound of them breathing, side by side, hand in hand, and the cry of eagles.

Kyungsoo looks out: out at the view ahead of them, and out at the ground far below, spotting the lake house that hugs the water's shore. It's where they had sleepily made love that morning, still in bed, wrapped in sheets.

The lake, so immense and endless, stretches on for what seems like miles.

He gives Yifan's gloved hand a squeeze. They eat the kimbap they had prepared and packed the night before, sitting on the pale boulders scattered around the summit. Not talking, just enjoying each others company.

When it's time to go back, Kyungsoo will tell Yifan he loves him and that nothing has changed.

He thinks he can love his husband for a long time.

 

* * *

 

**THANK YOU FOR READING!  
** you can leave a comment here, on [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/8480.html?mode=reply#add_comment), or on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/comment/view_comments/849609).


End file.
